Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution is an upcoming game which is being developed by CyberConnect2 and will be published by Namco-Bandai games for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, still no news about PC platform. The North American release is scheduled for September 2014.Bandai Namco, accessed April 13th, 2014. Gameplay Summing playable and support, there will be 118 characters in the game,Page source code for the system page in the official site, accessed April 9th, 2014. From the source code: . including a new addition to the roster drawn by Masashi Kishimoto. The new character designed by Kishimoto is a mecha version of Naruto, which has a two-stage awakening: a three-tails transformation and a Mecha-Kurama transformation. Other characters may also have two-stage awakenings. The game will continue the story from the previous game, as well as feature a separate original story involving Mecha-Naruto. between two or three characters will be available. The game will also feature a revamped support system. There will also be a Ninja World Tournament mode, that places the player in a battle against three CPUs, the goal is to collect as many orbs battle during combat, as well as new environment interactions. Another new feature, is a brand new storyline which encompasses the past of the Akatsuki and will allow the player to recruit (and even fight) the known members into the Akatsuki, with several new designs exclusively created for the game by Masashi Kishimoto, as well as 46Page source code for the system page in the official site, accessed April 9th, 2014. From the source code: . minutes of newly animated footage to go along with the storyline. Playable Characters Teams Parenthesis indicates what are the members of the teams: * "Best Friends"– Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha * Eternal Rivals- Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy * Hidden Cloud Ninja Third Raikage and Fourth Raikage * Love Relayed- Gaara and Fourth Kazekage * Past Mizukages- Second Mizukage and Fifth Mizukage * Naruto in Hand- Naruto, Hinata, and Mecha-Naruto Playable Stages * The Wasteland at Dawn * Great Ninja War Battlefield * Konohagakure (Destroyed) * Lightning Desert * Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) * Amegakure (Upper) * Forest of Death * Konohagakure Forest (Day, Evening, Night) * Five-Seal Barrier Cliff * Deidara's Hideout * Valley of the End (Clear Sky) * Training Field (Day) * Uchiha Hideout (Destroyed) * Orochimaru's Hideout (Destroyed) * Sunagakure Gate * Battlefield of Lava Team Ultimate Jutsu This is the list of select teams of characters that have a team ultimate jutsu when paired with each other: * Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno * Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha (Wind and Lightning Release Rasengan) * Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha * Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy * Gaara, Kankurō, and Temari * Deidara and Sasori * Hidan and Kakuzu * Pain and Konan Gallery PS3_Xbox360「NARUTO－ナルト－疾風伝_ナルティメットストームレボリューション」ティザーPV|Teaser Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution - Ninja World Tournament Trailer|Trailer PS3_Xbox360「NARUTO－ナルト－疾風伝_ナルティメットストームレボリューション」第3弾PV|Second Trailer Playable Character Costumes Kakuzu UNSR.png|Kakuzu NSUNRHidan.png|Hidan NUNSRDeidara.png|Deidara Sasori UNSR.png|Sasori NUNSROrochimaru.png|Orochimaru External Link * Official Japanese Website References